All Ive spent is a drop of blood
by VilandraIsabelaAP
Summary: Its not quiet done but the first chapter is there I dont know if I should continue with it or leave it so let me know ...


Destiny vs. Reality  
The Mystery of a Third Life.  
  
An Isabel and Michael fanfic.  
By AlienPrincess47  
....................................................................................................................... What if Isabel and Michael had not only dreamt they were together but they actually were ? Would there be a new Alien lifeform joining the pod squad?  
Would they choose Destiny.  
  
* There was a continual flash of scenes going through Isabel's head. It was as real as ever her and Michael were together Flash the baby growing inside of her flash the baby was born a son, beautiful as ever, Swinging, Playing airplane with Michael. Michael happiest she had ever seen Flash * it ended and she woke up to Michael smiling down at her she jumped. Then realised what she saw was it ....."Michael? "she asked, "yeah .. "he answered calmly, but worried. "I just, did we ... are we? "She looked down and touched her stomach as she was sucked into another flash * The growing baby inside of her. * "Micheal, what we did ... we .... Im ..... ""what iz, ?" " did you see it ? ""see what ? the flash of us together well considering we were yeah . ""no Micheal! "she reached out for his hand and held it as she dragged him into a flash of the baby they had just concieved. Micheal pulls out of it shocked, "your we ... mine ours ? "Isabel was crying. "What did we do micheal ? ""We just .... Why how ? Oh my god. "he said with a frightened look on his face, "were gonna be parents ! "" micheal I don't know how this could have happened I mean we cant just do that in a night ! ""well apperently we can ! ""Micheal Im scared what are we going to do how are we going to tell max ... Alex my parents ? "" Isabel im not leaving you no matter what ... I will help you tell them all and Max and Alex ? ""Is this what you want ? "she asked him, "You have never been so happy in your life, ""Its cause for some reason with you .... I have never been that happy or this happy isabel. ""this feels like what were destined to do . Don't you feel it ? "he looked at her passionetly, " I don't know what were supposed to do micheal I don't even know where were from I cant do this micheal Im only 16 I cant be a mother. ""You can I know you can ! ""no ... I don't know anything about it ... I mean I can barely keep track of you and max how em I supposed to take care or a baby An Alien Baby !!! ""you don't have to ... Im here with you and once we tell max he will be too. Isabel I say you I know what you can do ... You're the greatest person on this planet and where ever we are from. I Love you Isabel !! "She looked at him surprised as he came over and kissed her, " What ? "she pulled away we have this and you and .... Oh god I cant take all of this I have to be dreaming wake up WAKE UP !!! ""No isabel your not this is real ! ""Are you sure ? "she looked around the room in hopes of some exit, "Are you really in love with me ? "Micheal knods, "I have been forever I just have always had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that you are my soul mate the one Im destined to be with. Have you ever felt it isabel ? ""I ..... ""Izzy, I love you I love the baby your carring our baby ! ""I don't know what to say ..... but I guess I have had that feeling when you were sick .... I have always cared so much about you but I had always pushed it away like it was brotherly love not LOVE LOVE !! "she smiled, "Micheal are you really ready to be a father ? to Love me ? ""I have been my whole life .. "they kissed. "wait ! "isabel spoke up ... "How did this happen in the first place ? ""you called to me somehow and I came you never really said anything it was like a link in our minds you called to me like you needed me somehow. ""right I called you we slept together and now Im pregnant with your child. Max I have to tell and my parents, Oh my ...... I need to lie down before I fall down ! "micheal knodded and helped her to the bed . She laid down and he held her in his arms. "I love you isabel ! "he whispered in a calming voice. A few hours later isabel awoke screaming in agony. "what ? "Micheal asked her, just as max flew into the room. "what is it ? "he asked seeing micheal in bed with her. "What are you? "isabel screamed again, "Isabel whats the matter. "Max ignored micheal for the moment he slid isabel to her side to face him. "max . "She cried, "I don't know ! "max laid a hand on her head to find the problem. He soon came back out of the connection in shock, and anger. "Isabel, Your pregnant ! ""yes Maxwell Its mine ! shes in a lot of pain can you do anything ? "michael asked worried, "I .... I don't know ! ""try please! "Isabel tried to say. So he went into her system and fixed as much as he could. Max walked out of Isabels room closing the door behing him, "shes asleep no what in the HELL is going on Micheal ? ""we slept together and shes pregnant. We don't really know what is happening." "what do you mean you don't know, You cant sleep together then automatically get pregnant. "" how do you know max ? theres no proof we cant do almost anything max we not human rememeber. Are systems are different. Maybe we should call your new girlfriend see if she has the answers ? She proabably did this ! ""tess ? ""well her or nasedo whichever! ""Im not letting nasedo anywhere near her ! "said max. "Okey then call tess ! ""okey ! "max grabbed the phone. Micheal then walked out of the room and into isabels room. She turned over at his presence, "hey . "he said quietly, "hi ""how are you doing ? ""okey whats going on ? " She asked. "were trying to find answers Its okey don't worry you need your sleep. ""no micheal you know me better than that What ?? ""were calling tess. "isabels relief was slim , "oh yeah my brothers freaking out and now hes calling the only other person were afraid of. ""shes the onely person we can talk to is. If she cant help well find someone who can. Now please rest. I wont let anything happen to either of you. "Isabel looked away angry and worried. " I love you and Ill never leave you I promise! "he whispered into her ear once more as she drifted off to sleep again. Micheal left her room to find max in the living room phone dangling in his hand as if he was careless. " max ? "micheal asked, "what is it ? ""you can get pregnant instantly and the reson shes in so much pain is cause out birth terms are a month her human body isnt adapted to a 1 month its adpated to a nine month term. Shell be in her first trimester by the middle of week ! ""oh god " micheal sat down next to him, "shes gonna be okey right ? ""yeah I hope so ... but micheal I don't have to tell you this is going to be a really rough month. Not just for her but for us too Micheal what are you gonna do ? ""im going to be with her. Help her everyway. I can also work a lot more to start paying for a home and all the baby stuff were going to need. Max Im going to do anything and everything I have to , too do right by her. ""im glad to hear that ! "Nasedo said from behind them. "your gonna have to do a lot! "max and micheal both jumped at his entrance. "Im not gonna tell you nasedo, your not touching her ! "Micheal said. "even if I can help her ? "Max and micheal looked at eachother, "How ? ""well im thinking, with combined powers we have we could try to form her body quicky instead of having it change over the next month!" "But wouldn't that just cause her more pain? ""Not, Necessarily!" max answered Michael. "we can put a sedation over her and do it quickly! ""Right ? ""well as long as she wants it and you know Exactly what your doing. If you hurt her! ""in anyway ""I know maybe this will help you trust me! " So a few hours later max, Michael, Tess, and Nasedo walked into Isabel's room. "Sweetie..... "Michael called, she turned over and tried to sit up, " Yeah ? ""hey is, "max said, "HI, "She looked back whats going on ? " as she say tess and Nasedo. "I don't want him anywhere near me ! ""Its okey Isabel. "Micheal calmed her. "he's here to help you." "BY murdering me ?? ""No were going to try to spead up your system. That's why your in so much pain. The alien pregnancy's last a month but you have a human system. ""So your telling me instead of prolonged smaller amount of agony. Your going to put me through all of it one felswoop ? ""In a way yes but were going to try to put you under a sedation!" "Okey "Isabel agreed in a slight distance. "I wont let anything happen to you ! " Michael told her. "to either of you. ""Promise ? "Isabel asked shyly. " as much as I promise to love you. "micheal smiles. Nasedo watched this destined couple finally be who they are .. in love. "Ok, "Nasedo said shaking out of it. "we need to do this while your not in a lot of pain. " "ok, "Isabel says reluctantly laying back down. Max came and kneeled down next to her., "its ok were right here! "he said calmingly. Tess joined him, Michael, then nasedo. They all clasped hands and took deep breaths, focusing on the connection. "now relax your minds.... Focus on connecting to max and join him inside. "they all took a deep relaxing breath as they all connected to max who lead them through the process of healing. Hed always had the knowing of what to do he was familiar with the inside connections of others but hed never been so connected to anyone as he was to his sister. Every flash he'd seen they all saw. There was one of the home planet, Alex, Michael, Himself, Liz, Maria, Valenti, Nasedo, Tess! Everything was so connected to the fear of all these people she hated. But when it came to himself and Michael it was pure Love and Caring. The genuine concern of a loved one, she has a mothering instinct. He didn't know why she was so concerned. He say the flash of the baby, hers and Michaels. How happy they both were how wonderful the smile was there son had. Then the connection broke he was pulled out. "what Happened ? "Max yelled. "were done. "nasedo responded. Isabel looked up to him then max. "thanks. "she said she had seen and felt everything max just had he smiled at her, "you knew it all along, Youll be wonderful. "he told her, "you and Michael! "he kissed her on the forhead, she smiled uncer his caress. Michael looked at them both as max headed toward him, "Michael, " he started, "I knew it had to be someone. IM glad I know I can count on you. Your going to be a wonderful father ! "Michael laughed, he walked over and took isabels hand. "thank you Maxwell that means a lot and I feel I need to do the right thing as I plan to Right now however.... "he paused took a deep breath and begun. "Isabel , we just completely did something out of who we are. But I know right now since Ive looked at you in this way its Destiny! "Iz smiled at him. "Destiny? "she asked. "me and you Izzy I realized that what we have is meant to be. I don't know, I just do. "Isabel sat up and faced him. " Isabel ? Will you marry me ? "everyone in the room looked shocked as did Isabel, Max laughed, "talk about out of Character! "he looked on anxious, "Isabel ? "he asked. She smiled at Michael. "I love you, you know that micheal. "Everyones hearts dropped. "are you ready fot that type of commitment ? "Micheal looked at her in shock, "Im ready why would I ask if I wasn't ? ""hes right hes ready! "Nasedo said. "how do you know ? " "I know your past, I know where you all stand! "Max, Michael, and Isabel looked on in wonder pleading him to share more. "this is going to be a lot to take in. "Nasedo began. "Michael, Isabel, Max! You all are destined to be with one person. Michael with Isabel and Max with my Tess here. ""What ? "max proclaimed, "Yes max just listen to me.... Max is the King of Antar and you were betrothed to Tess technically your birth names are Zan and Ava. But something went wrong you two were in love as were Rath And Vilandra, Michael and Isabel. Michael is your second in command. Max and at home he is also head of the Armies. IN the midst of a war, the home planet was in terrible danger. Kivar wanted to take over but he was held back for the time by Max and Michael. Isabel Micheal you two were planning to get married. Zan, Ava you two were already married. But Vilandra did the one thing no one say coming. She helped Kivar into our midst. Vilandra started the war, you were lead to believe you were in love with the enemy of our planet. ""what ? "Isabel asked. "you two met one night under everyones nose. You two planned a surprise attach on the planet. He promised you everything and you believed every word. But by doing so you betrayed Rath, Zan, Ava and Antar. "all of this had to sink in to Isabel she had tears in her eyes, "how could I ... Oh my god. ""its ok Isabel your not that person anymore! "max said. Michael moved away from her, "so why are you questioning my loyalty and love ? Isabel. ""what ? "she asked. "You heard me. You are questioning my belief in this when your broke me. YOU CHEATED ON ME ISABEL ! ""NO Michael. ""NO .... NO I cant do this I cant sit here and listen to your lies ! "Michael stormed out leaving them. " Michael no wait! !" Isabel started to stand but soon fell down again. " Isabel! "max said catching her, "your weak. Don't ""yes you need your rest. ""but max Michael. ""Ill go, "tess said, "stay here. "Isabel sat back down. "I don't know what I would Vilandra would max. IM sorry ! " "no don't be ! ""hes right you know" nasedo said, "no don't you dare why did you Nasedo tell us this WHY ? ""Im only telling you what you wanted to know. ""no your screwing up our lives, GET OUT "max said. So Nasedo did as he was told but he knew they would just want to know more. " max ! "tess said, "what ? "he yelled back still ticked. Tess jumped at his anger, "Im sorry, what is it ? ""I ... "she was nervous, "Michale wants to talk to you ! "Max knodded, "ill be right outside. "he kissed isabel's cheek. "watch her ? ""yeah "tess ansewered. Max walked into the living room finding Michael with his head down. " Maxwell, what em I supposed to do ? what should I do ? ""Michael I really don't know except that knowing the past doesn't change the future or the person Isabel is. Or you or me for that matter. shes not Vilandra. She is Isabel. And she loves you! "Max finished and found Michaels tears had stopped. "I want to marry her I just, Max she betrayed us ! ""you don't know if you can be with her cause youll always wonder? "micheal knodded. " yes In a way. Its like tess can you trust her. I mean if it wasn't the situation. I know you love Liz but ... ""could I ever trust her, cause of nasedo the person she was rasied by ? "Max thought. For a second. "Maybe! "Michael looked at him shocked, "your not being very convincing Maxwell. ""I know but Michael. Tess isn't Isabel you have always known Is. And Ive always know her trust has to be built. Michael so the question is do you trust her Without thinking Yes or No? ""yes." "then you love her! "" more then anyone! ""You love your son ? ""yes ! ""there you have it now go tell her that! ""max finished his supportive speech as Michael left for isabel. "Isabel, "Michael called through the door way nervously. "can we talk? " "always, "she responded. As he walked in. "Ill leave! "Tess said and she walked out. "IM sorry Izzy! "he said with forgiving eyes. "I know ! "she accepted "I don't have any great reasons for what I said. What I did. "he sat down next to her. "Im sorry for being so Vilandra. "they laugh. "Vilandra is a different person and so is Rath. Those aren't Michael and Isabel, Not Us. But not matter what my love for you is still existent. "Mine too. ""so "he spoke, "you never answered my question. "Isabel smile with joy. "Yes Michael Guerin I will marry you !!! 


End file.
